Lobomon
|-|Kouji= |-|Lobomon= |-|KendoGarurumon= |-|BeoWolfmon= |-|MagnaGaurumon= Summary Kouji Minamoto is one of the DigiDestined of Digimon Frontier. As the inheritor of AncientGarurumon's powers, he is the Legendary Warrior of Light. He serves as a foil to Takuya Kanbara, being level-headed, stubborn, and anti-social, but he means well underneath all of his snide remarks. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C | 6-B | 5-B | At least 5-B Name: Kouji Minamoto/Koji Minamoto | Wolfmon/Lobomon | Garmmon/KendogGrurumon | BeoWulfmon | MagnaGarurumon Origin: Digimon Frontier Gender: Male Age: 11 Classification: Human-Digimon Hybrid, Legendary Warrior of Light Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Expert Swordsman and Marksman | Energy Blasts | Flight, Absolute Zero Attack Potency: At least Town level (Human-Hybrid level Digimon are more or less compared to Champion-level Digimon in terms of overall power) | At least Country level (Beast-Hybrid level Digimon are compared to Ultimate-level Digimon) | Planet level (Inherited all the might of AncientGarurumon, who is superior in power to its descendant, MetalGarurumon) | At least Planet level (Far superior to BeoWulfmon, managed to damage Cherubimon, one of the Three Great Angels) Speed: Relativistic (Can keep up with Agunimon, who dodged KendoGarurumon's Lupine Laser, which is composed of actual sunlight) | Relativistic (Even faster than before, can outrace signals on optical transmission channels) | Relativistic (Even faster, explicitly described as moving at subluminal speeds on his official profile) | FTL (Explicitly described as moving at superluminal speeds on his official profile, comparable to members of the Royal Knights and the Three Great Angels) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Can slow down Locomon and wrestled with BurningGreymon) Striking Strength: Class TJ for Wolfmon (Has knocked over many large Digimon) | Class ZJ via power-scaling | Class XJ for Beowulfmon (Can damage Duskmon, is more powerful than most Megas) | At least Class XJ Durability: At least Town level (Human-Hybrid level Digimon are more or less compared to Champion-level Digimon in terms of overall power) | At least Country level (Beast-Hybrid level Digimon are compared to Ultimate-level Digimon) | Planet level (Inherited all the might of AncientGarurumon, who is superior in power to its descendant, MetalGarurumon) | At least Planet level (Far superior to BeoWulfmon, managed to damage Cherubimon, one of the Three Great Angels) Stamina: High. He has continued fighting after taking extensive damage from other members of the Legendary Warriors and continued to fight while under bombardment from Cherubimon Range: Extended melee range normally, several dozen meters with projectiles | MagnaGarurumon can snipe foes from several kilometers away with missiles Standard Equipment: Licht Schwert Light Sabers | The Claymore Wing Blades on his back | The double-bladed Greatsword Beo Saber, Roland 2 Missile Launcher | The Long-Range Missile Launcher Sniper Phantom and the Mid-Range Missile Launcher Strike Phantom, Charge Phantom Chest Armor, An aviation unit Intelligence: Kouji is arguably the most level-headed member of the DigiDestined, being cold, tactical, and taciturn most of the time. He sizes up his opponent and formulating a plan before attacking, seeking to ends his foe as quickly and efficiently as possible. This makes him an especially able combatant in his Digimon forms, quickly mastering all of his transformations, particularly the troublesome Beast form, which every other one of his friends had trouble controlling at first. In his Digimon forms he is an expert swordsman and marksman, quickly dispatching most foes with swift swordplay and powerful laser bursts. Weaknesses: His power and durability sharply drop should his resolve to fight his foes weakens at all, requiring him to remain determined at all costs, He has limited ammo as BeoWolfmon and MagnaGarurumon, Has to detach the Charge Phantom to use Starburst Hunter Notable Attacks/Techniques: Lobomon *'Licht Sieger (Light Victor):' Cleaves his opponents to pieces with his Licht Schwerts. *'Zwei Sieger (Two Victors):' Combines both Light Schwerts to combine their power before cleaving the opponent to pieces. *'Howling Laser:' Charges the energy blaster on his wrist before releasing a powerful burst of light. *'Strahl:' Release optical lasers from both eyes. KendoGarurumon *'Solar Laser:' Gathers solar energy through his mouth before firing it as a powerful laser. *'Speed Star:' Charges his opponent at extremely high speeds and cuts them to pieces with his Claymore Wings. Beowulfmon *'Frozen Hunter:' Cleaves his opponent with an overhead slash while moving at subluminal speeds, freezing them with AncientGarurumon's power of Absolute Zero. *'Licht Angriff:' Purifies the target with a heavy bombardment of light-infused missiles and powerful lasers from the Roland 2. MagnaGarurumon *'Feral Fire:' Locks-on to his target(s) before unleashing all of his armaments simultaneously in a devastating burst of firepower, obliterating his foes with lasers, missiles, and grenades before pulverizing them with a high-speed dash. *'Starlight Hunter:' Accelerates to superluminal speeds before annihilating the target with powerful bands of light that erase anything they hit. Key: Lobomon | KendoGarurumon | BeoWolfmon | MagnaGarurumon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Male Characters Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Kids Category:Humans Category:Tier 7 Category:Protagonists Category:Anime Characters Category:Toei Animation Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Good Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Ice Users Category:Gun Users Category:Sword Users Category:Hero Characters Category:Warriors Category:Hybrids Category:Adventurers Category:Movie Characters Category:Primary Protagonists